


Attention

by sithisass



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ATTENTION, Cute, F/M, XReader, boyfriend - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 14:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13102023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sithisass/pseuds/sithisass
Summary: Kageyama wants your attention.





	Attention

Your current sole focus of attention was completing your (subject) homework that was turning out to be more difficult than you had expected.

The string of unintelligible curses flowed from your mouth as you blamed your teacher for flying through the chapter without any elucidations. After leaving the class and receiving piles of homework, many students whined about the teacher's decision. It was certainly not a wise one as you understood little from the questions asked in the book.

Your elbows were propped on the desk as your hands pressed against your cheeks to support your head.

Quietude engulfed you as there was a sense of true concentration with a speck of frustration in the ambiance. The pen that was soon in between your fingers was drummed against the book which stimulated irritation in your boyfriend who laid on his bed.

Your lower lip protruded momentarily before the soft flesh slithered in between your teeth.

The tapping noise of Kageyama's fingers against the volleyball he continued to slightly toss upwards caused quite a distraction for you.

You were in his home after all so of course you would not scold him because you supposed that would be disrespectful and it would leave the male undoubtedly annoyed. Yet it was not a simple task to simply ignore the sound that rang in yours ears to which it piqued your temper. The scornful arch of your eyebrows only indicated the displeasure that was also proved by the tension in the muscle of your neck.

"Oi I thought you came over to spend time with me." his voice wasn't as thunderous as you'd expect but it did present some kind of feeling and emotion that you failed to identify.

You didn't even glance over your shoulder and he was disappointed as his eyes were already fixated on you, awaiting your attention.

"Tobio, seriously... I just want to finish this homework so I don't have to stress later."

Suddenly the tapping fell to silence as the ball halted in Kageyama's hold and you immediately heard the creaking of the mattress beneath him.

"So that's all you're going to do? Homework?" his questions brought exhaustion upon you and it was obvious as it flashed upon your complexion.

"We'll see."

His response to your rather monotonous answer was a scoff and you were aware that this was followed by a stubborn cross of his arms over his chest. You already pictured that pout painting his lips and the furrow of his eyebrows along with the cold glimmer in his eyes. Though even that didn't convince you to turn and look at the male.

Minutes passed and your boyfriend spoke up again. "Are you done?"

"No." the tension in your voice was enough to connote the infuriation flooding your whole system.

Tobio meant the world to you and you still couldn't believe that you were dating him. But there were those times — those times where he acted like the girlfriend, being mad for no particular reason which left you apologising. Though either way he did those sweet little things that made up for all that. You loved him no matter what.

His approaching footsteps didn't concoct any particular reaction in you but when his hands held firmly onto the back of the chair you were settled on, you tilted your head back to have a view of his flushed face.

"N-now you look at me?" he wasn't too confident with making any moves towards you so he constantly broke the eye contact you wished to share with him.

"Hm? What do you mean?" unfortunately much to his subtle hints, you were still pretty oblivious to what he intended to do.

You easily noticed the hesitance on the features of his handsome face. Spinning around on the chair to meet him, you pursed your lips in the slight confusion.

"Tobio?"

His hands clenched into fists as he was rethinking his next choice of words.

"Y-you don't pay attention to me!"

Your teeth sunk into your lower lip as you wanted to prevent yourself from smiling or saying any cheeky comments. The confession was cute, he's cute. But you smiling would give him the wrong impression so you waved your hand, gesturing him to lower himself.

His advances were tentative yet he did as you instructed, lowering his head and placing his hands on the armrests for support.

Your digits clutched onto the collar of his t-shirt as you jerked him towards you, pressing your lips to his. The heat almost radiated from the skin on his cheeks when your soft flesh moved against his and he tried his best to satisfy you with his kiss.

The devious fingers of yours roved upwards to entangle themselves in his dark hair and purposely ruffle them before there was a distance between the two of you.

"Oi!" Kageyama jumped back, attempting to fix his now messy hair while he glared down at you, focusing on that puckish smile and the mischievous glimmer in your eyes.

"What? Isn't that what you wanted?" the tone to your voice was undeniably teasing yet he decided to shun it.

"You wanted attention, now it's all on you."


End file.
